The invention refers to a new and distinct plant variety of apple tree (Malus domestica) named ‘Starapple1’. The new Malus variety is a product of a planned and controlled breeding program for new Malus varieties. The objective of the breeding program is to select new Malus varieties with improved characteristics in color development, eating quality, production and disease resistance.
The new Malus variety was obtained through an open pollinated cross of which the female parent is unknown. Seedlings of the population were top grafted on existing rootstocks. The first fruit of ‘Starapple1’ was observed in February 2005 from the top-grafted tree. Buds where selected from the top-grafted trees and 5 trees were propagated on M793 rootstock as second generation trees. No comparison between the seedling and the parents could be performed due to the fact that the parents are unknown. Fruit from the second generation trees was first observed in 2008. ‘Starapple1’ was selected in 2009 after the second fruit crop from the second generation trees for further development because of the unique fruit quality traits observed over the two seasons consecutively.